Right There All Along
by demsky
Summary: (OK) During season 4, Odo and Kira have a day of wrong impressions


Title: Right There All Along

Author:  Demsky

NEW AUTHOR WARNING: This was my first attempt at writing a FanFic.  I've written many a short story, but never posted before this.  I posted it on usenet years ago, but I needed something to test on FanFiction.net so, Here I go...

Summary:  Odo and Kira day of wrong impressions.

Spoilers:  Slight season 4.  But it takes place a little in the future of season 5, probably a couple of months after "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?"

Rating:  I would say PG, nothing much in this one.  Just kinda fluffy.

Disclaimer:  Paramount has all the rights to their characters, station, etc. But I do insist on claiming this story as mine.  And no one, NO ONE is allowed to copy it.  Unless you want to, then I don't care.  Just as long as my name is still on it.  Plus, if anyone wants, I have no problem with this being archived.  I'm just saying it would be nice to see my story somewhere other than my word processor.

Feedback:  demskyr@onid.orst.edu

- Any and all comments!  Good, Bad.  Flames or Praises.  Hate letters or Love letters.  I want all the input I can get. Thank you.

NEW AUTHOR WARNING: This was my first attempt at writing a FanFic.  I've written many a short story, but never posted before this.  I posted it on usenet years ago, but I needed something to test on FanFiction.net so, Here I go...

*************

"Nerys, you are being ridiculous about this!" Shakaar nodded his head.

Major Kira Nerys turned around to face her soon to be ex-lover.  "I'm being ridiculous?  Right.  How was I supposed to react?"

"Look, as I said, I made a mistake.  But you must understand, it didn't mean anything.  I was lonely and you were on the station, pregnant, spending most of your free time with the O'Briens.  I guess I was just weak at the time."  Shakaar crossed to Nerys, and tried to take her by the shoulders.  But she moved further away.

"Okay, you might have been lonely and weak, but I don't see how that is an excuse.  I never thought that you would be someone that I couldn't trust.  But now I see that you are just that."

Shakaar looked shocked, "How can you say that Nerys?"

"You couldn't even tell me; I had to find out from her at Quark's.  Can you imagine how I felt when she just blurted out how she just had sex with you?  She was bragging about how you told her she was the most beautiful woman on Bajor, and you've never met someone with more spirit and heart. And she was convinced that you were going to see the relationship through.  For Prophet's sake, she is a 18 year old Dabo girl!  I don't know if I'm more disgusted with you cheating on me, or lying to that girl like that."  Nerys paused and thought this statement over.

Shakaar thought she was done so decided to speak, "I know.... All I can say is that I'm sorry, and it will never EVER happen again. I promise."  He waited for her response.  But nothing came. "Nerys?"

She looked at him in the eyes.  Deeply, like she was searching for something.  "That's it!" She said.

Shakaar now was quite confused. "That's it what?"

"I was more mad at how you treated that poor girl, than you cheating on me."  She started thinking again.

"What are you talking about Nerys?"

"I'm saying that I'm really not that upset about you sleeping with her, just that you made her believe that you loved her."

"But I didn't Nerys. I love you!"

"That may be..., but now I see that I don't love you.  I don't think I ever did.  I was just reliving my younger days through you.  The resistance, the memories.  But I was never in love with you, and I'm just seeing that."

"Nerys, don't overreact now.  You're upset and you don't know what you're saying.  Maybe if we go get some tea, or Raktijino, and talk about it."

"No.  I know what I'm saying.  I'm not upset.  And this isn't just a burst of outrage.  I finally have a hold of my feelings, and I'm sure...I know that this will not work out.  I'm sorry that you feel so guilty about what you did, if you do feel guilty that is.  But this is over.  Good-bye Shakaar."  She turned and started to walk out of the office.

Shakaar ran to her and grabbed her arm, "Nerys..." 

She pushed his hand off.  "I hope that we can be friends again, I don't want to lose that."

With that she walked out of his office.  As soon as she was in the hallway, she felt that pain, and the tears started to fall.

************

Starbase Deep Space Nine

Next day

Odo was going over the daily security logs.  Nothing interesting today.  No Klingons or Romulons about to arrive.  No crimes in the last three days.  Even Quark seemed to be staying out of trouble.  Nothing for him to worry about at all.  He hated it.

He decided to have a stroll around the Promenade.  *_Maybe I will catch some kids pulling some pranks._ He thought.  Odo sighed to himself.  _I cannot believe I actually thought that. *  _He just needed something to take up his time.  When he was Human, he had all sorts of things to do.  Eat, take showers, test his new body.  But now that he was back to his old self, it was all over.  And he couldn't say if he was happy or sad about that.

That wasn't what was bothering him though.  He had a whole different problem to deal with.  Two months ago he regained two parts of his life.  His shape-shifting abilities of course, but he also reacquired an old friend.  He and Major Kira had started up their old pattern, and Odo began to get all the old feelings again.  

But, she was involved.  Shakaar.  The main problem with Major Kira's relationships was that Odo barely ever found anything wrong with the man she was seeing.   The same seemed to apply to Shakaar.  He seemed to be a very passionate man, and a good friend to the Major.  He said that he was happy for her, and he thought it was the truth.  

His thoughts disagreed, *_But how can it be the truth.  The way I withdrew from her, left her side just because of my feelings.  Quark was right about the choice I had to make, tell her or forget about it.  _Odo sighed again.  He felt even worse.  _I see now that I made the wrong choice, but there is nothing I can do now.  I can't ignore my feelings for her, and it is going to start interfering with my job again.  But here I am again, the same choice.  I either have to leave here and break the connection all together, or... I tell her.  But I can't tell her!  She doesn't feel the same way, and she is involved.  It would just ruin the one true friendship I have.  Why did life have to get so hard all of a sudden.*_

"Hello Odo." Lt. Cmdr. Dax greeted him.

Odo didn't even realize that he had made his way to the repli-mat.

"Hello Commander."

Dax pushed out the chair across the table. "Would you care to join me this morning?"

"Thank you Commander, but I have some things I have to attend to."  Odo lied.  He couldn't face talking to Dax right now.  Her ever-present joyfulness was not needed.

"Odo," She said with a stern voice, "we need to talk.  Please?"

She seemed quite serious, so Odo decided to concede.  He sat down.  "How can I help you Commander?"

"Do you have a problem with me calling you Odo?"  Dax asked.

"No, not at all."

"Good, then when off duty, would it be too much trouble if you called me Jadzia, or even Dax if it is easier for you."  She smiled.

"I'm not used to calling people by their first name."

"What about Quark?"

"That is his whole name Comman...Jadzia."

"True."  Jadzia thought for a second.  "I know it might be hard, but I don't like my friends calling me by my rank."

Odo looked shocked for a moment.

"We are friends aren't we Odo?" she asked.

"Of course, of course we are ... friends."

"Good.  Since we are such good friends... Do you want to talk about it?", she put her hand on his.

Odo looked at her puzzled, "Talk about what, exactly?"

"Odo, you know what.  The way I see it, you really have no choice anymore do you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Comm...Jadzia. I really must be going now."

Jadzia stopped him from getting up. "Odo, I've seen the way that you have been acting lately, and it won't come to any good.  You need to tell Nerys how you feel.  Don't look surprised Odo.  It was quite obvious anyway, let alone what I learned from Kurzon's memories."

Odo looked down.  He was afraid that she might have known.  "I can't do that.  I do not want to lose this friendship that we have.  It is the most important thing to me in the world."

"But what good is it if you get so depressed that you barely are yourself anymore.  That is what is important, that you are yourself, and truthfully you haven't been yourself in awhile.  Besides, we both know what kind of person Nerys is.  She would never stop being your friend, ever.  Anyway, how do you know what she would say?"

Odo sighed again, he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, "She is in love with Minister Shakaar."

"I know", she looked down at her tea, "but you never know unless you try.  Take it from me, I've had a lot of experience with this.  Don't let it stay all inside you, you'll end up hating yourself, life and even maybe Nerys herself."

Odo looked up quickly, "Never.  I would never hate the Major, for my idiotic notions."

"Here are the ways I see this going.  Either you don't tell her, and she stays with Shakaar or meets another man, then you'll never know, and you'll end up regretting it forever.  Or you can get it off your chest and know for sure.  Either way you could get hurt.  But pain and regret is far worse.  Just think about it Odo." with that she got up, patted him on the back and walked out.

Odo sat there for a couple of minutes thinking things over.  "Pain and regret might be bad.  But I don't think I can handle the rejection.  She could never love me."  He lowered his head, then got up and went into his office to emerge himself in work, and start to forget.

************

Next Day

Major Kira stepped out of the docking bay into the Promenade.  She just wanted to get to her quarters and try to forget the last 48 hours.

After she broke up with Shakaar, he followed her to her room and tried to convince her to change her mind.  He almost persuaded her but than he made his fatal mistake.

"Nerys!  Please!  Prophets, if it wasn't for you taking that damn baby this wouldn't of happened!"  He shut his mouth quite fast, but the words were already out there.

"Shakaar... I said that I wanted to remain friends, but I don't know anymore.  I thought I knew you, but I guess I really didn't.  Please leave, and don't come back.  When you are at the station I will do my job, but that is it.  This is over.  Good-bye Minister."

After he finally left, she broke into tears.  Not really over the split, but just a combination of all that had happened over the last year or so.  Klingons, Romulans, Cardassia and the Dominion.  She had lost most of her best friends from the resistance, and now she lost another one.  She spent the next day paying her respect to what ever was left of the families of her friends.  She couldn't wait to get off the planet.  She never thought she would ever feel that way, but she couldn't stand the sight of her home planet anymore.  Home... she realized that her home was now the station.  That is were her friends are now.  That is where her loved ones are.

After thinking about the last couple days, she decided she didn't really want to go to her quarters.  She needed to see someone.  And she knew exactly whom it was she wanted to see first.

************

The door opened and someone came in.  Odo was busy reading a report; he finished it and was about to ask what the person wanted when all the breath left his body.

"Hello Odo, did I miss anything while I was gone?"  The Major smiled at him. (With THAT smile)

Odo took a minute to stop staring at her and responded. "Major.  Nothing out of the ordinary."

She looked a little sad. "Oh, I was kind of hoping for something interesting."

Odo tilted his head, "And why is that Major?"

"I don't know, just... I don't know."

Kira started to feel a little nervous.  She didn't know why she came in here.  At least that is what she told herself.  But deep down she needed to see Odo, needed to talk to him.  Her nervousness won out.

"Well, I guess I'll go than." she said as she started toward the door.

"Major?" Odo stopped her.

"Hmm?"

"How was your vacation on the planet?  I trust you had a good time." Odo wondered why he was making small talk.  He just wanted her to stay for a while.

The Major's face fell again.  "Well...not really. Not at all actually."

Odo was concerned to here this news, he gestured to the chair in front of his desk. "Please tell me what happened?  Are you all right?"  

She didn't know if she wanted to talk about this yet, but something in Odo's voice made it seem right to confide in him now.  She sat down in the chair and sighed.  Odo noticed this and got up. "Computer, raktijino." The drink materialized and he took it to the Major.  She went take the drink from him, but for a brief moment their hands touched.  They both ignored it, but not the feelings it stirred in them.

Odo coughed, although he didn't need to, and he sat dawn again he looked at the Major.  *_When did I start to care about her so much? * _He knew it was since the first day he saw her.

"Well," the Major interrupted his thoughts, he turned his attention to her, "I...hmmm." She couldn't seem to get the words out.

Odo noticed her intense discomfort, "Major, if it is something you really don't want to talk about, I understand completely."

His voice again convinced her to tell him. "Thank you for the concern Odo. No, I do want to talk to you about it.  As you know this was going to be Shakaar's and my vacation together."

Odo nodded, holding back a cringe.

"Anyway, I went to Quark's before the shuttle to Bajor was ready to leave, and I ended up striking a conversation with the new Dabo girl, the one that took Leta's old position.  She is a very young, extremely nice girl, which is probably why I had to ask her why she took that job.  She told me that she is only doing it to raise money to buy her own store in the capitol, where her boyfriend works.  I asked her why she didn't just work in a store down there, and she told me that her boyfriend didn't really want her down in the city with him, until she had a more respectable job." 

She paused to see if Odo was still paying attention.  Which of course he was, hanging on every word.  She decided to continue.

"I asked her what kind of boyfriend would do that. And... she told me that her boyfriend is a politician, and it wouldn't look good for him to hang around with a girl like her.  Now of course this infuriated me, so I asked her who her boyfriend was.  She wouldn't tell, but I don't take no for an answer, and I finally got my question answered..." She stopped there, right before a tear slipped out of her eye.

Odo froze.  He knew, but he had to ask, "Major?"

" 'First Minister Shakaar' she says.  She was obviously in complete and utter love with him.  She knew things about him that only someone that has been with him would know.  But I still had my doubts, that is until Shakaar admitted it himself." She stood up, the tears replaced with anger and fury.  "I can't believe it!  He was the one person I never thought would hurt me.  He was supposed to be my friend!  He was supposed to be there for me!" she started to cry again.  Odo stood up and crossed to her.  She wrapped her arms around him, and he her, " He was supposed to love me Odo."

They stood there in each other's arms for a minute, and then Kira cleared her throat and pulled away.  "I'm sorry Odo."

"No Major, I don't mind at all."

"Thank you, but I mean I'm sorry for what I said."

"What do you mean Major?"

"Shakaar, he wasn't the only one that I trusted completely.  Odo, you are the only one that I really trust, and know would never hurt me.  And I'd like to thank you for everything that you have done."

"No thank you necessary Major.  I do what I do because you are my friend.  And I would have it no other way."  Odo stood proudly.

Kira smiled. "That means a lot to me Odo."  She walked up to him and took his hand, "it really does."  She looked into his eyes for a moment, mesmerized.  And he looked back just as intensely.  

Kira came out of the daze first. "Well, I should go get unpacked and get to bed, I have tomorrow mornings early shift."  With that she stood on her toes and gave Odo a kiss on the lips, and walked out.

Odo stood in complete bewilderment.  *_She just kissed me! *_

Kira made it all the way back to her quarters and was half done getting ready for bed when she finally went over her meeting with Odo in her head. 

_*I just kissed Odo... on the mouth! * _

_*And I think I really enjoyed it! *_

************

Next Day

Kira woke up, and for the first time in quite awhile felt refreshed.  And for the life of her she cound not understand why.  She had just broken up with Shakaar, most of her old friends were gone, and there was a Dominion/Cardassian threat on the horizon.  Even with all that, she just had that feeling that today was the beginning of a new life, and that made her feel good.

She thought about the day before, about Odo.  She let her mind wonder about him, until she looked into a mirror.  "What was I thinking?  Odo would never be interested in me.  He isn't like that."  She told her reflection.  She remembered back when she and Shakaar first got together, Odo came to her quarters to tell her something.  She thought for sure that he was there to tell her that he didn't want her to see Shakaar anymore, and he wanted her for himself.  But he just talked about their morning meetings.  She was surprised that she actually wanted him to ask her to be his.  

Everything she ever wanted in a man, Odo has, plus he is her best friend.  But what could he see in her.  A solid, and an ex-criminal/terrorist.  *_It was foolish for me to think that he would be interested in me._* 

She got ready for her shift and left, in a very depressed mood.

*************

Odo had just returned from Ops when he ran into Worf, coming out of Quark's.

"Excuse me Constable."  Worf said, as he was about to walk away.

"Commander.  I was wondering if I could talk to you, if you weren't busy."  Odo asked.

Worf looked at Odo quizzicality. "I am not busy, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, it is a personal problem, and you are one of the only people on this station that I can trust not to spread rumors all over the station."

Worf thought for a second.  He wasn't very good with personal problems, he felt uncomfortable with them.  But the Constable had never asked him to help him before, so it must be important.  "Thank you Constable, why don't we step into your office then."

Odo and Worf went into the office and sat down.  Odo looked toward Worf; with a nervous face that Worf had never seen on the Constable.

"Commander, I noticed that you and Commander Dax are involved in a relationship."

Worf straightened himself more.  He had enough difficulty discussing other's personal problems, let alone his own.

Odo continued, "What I was wondering was... how did you go about finding out if she was interested in you... I mean how did you two know... umm.  When did you know it was the right time to say something?"

Worf raised an eyebrow.  "Are you interested in pursuing a female in a relationship?"

"That is not what I was asking, I was asking when you knew it was right."

Worf pondered the question. "I can not say.  It just happened.  I knew that I was attracted to her, but I had know way of knowing how she felt until..."  He stopped there.

Odo was waiting for more. "Until what?"

Worf shifted in his seat. "Until she made it obvious."

Odo looked more confused.

"Klingon rituals are much different than other humanoid customs, so I see how my experiences can be confusing, that is unless you are pursuing a Klingon female?"

"No, she is not Klingon."

"Well, I would suggest talking to someone of her race, or at least someone with customs a little easier than Klingon to understand."

"Yes, I'll do that.  Thank you Commander."

Worf nodded and got up.  Just before he left he asked, "If I may, is this about Major Kira?"

Odo's head shot up, "What?  Umm, no of course not, why would you say that?"

"I'm sorry Constable, I just assumed that... Never mind.  Good-day."  

Odo watched Worf leave, then let out a sigh.  Now he was wondering if everyone on the station knew how he felt.  Maybe even the Major.

************

Ops

Kira was going through the logs from the past week, just to catch up to speed.  Nothing interesting seemed to happen all week.  "Good time for a vacation." she thought aloud.  She didn't hear the Captain right behind her.

"Yes it was.", his voice made her jump slightly. "I'm sorry Major, I thought you knew I was here."

"I'm just a little jumpy.  First day back after a vacation, I am still trying to get into the groove of things I guess."

"I understand.  But it was a good time for a vacation.  Only one scare the whole week."

Kira looked up to Sisko. "What scare, I saw nothing in the logs."

"Oh, well two days ago Odo came into my office and asked me to start looking for a new Chief of Security.  He said that he felt it was time for him to leave the station."

Kira almost gasped. "Why?  Did he say what the problem was?"

"No.  I tried to get him to talk, but it was no use, you know how he is.  I thought that maybe you knew what happened."

"I just talked to him last night, he didn't mention anything about leaving."

"Well, that must have been around the time that he called me, and told me to disregard his request.  I guess that whatever he had a problem with disappeared."

"Good.  I'm going to have to talk to him.  Get to the bottom of this."  Kira was very concerned, but still she was nervous about seeing him, now that she realized how she felt for him.

Sisko nodded. "Alright.  I would hate to see him go, I don't know how I would handle losing him."  He went into if office.

The rest of the day went by without any problems, and the first thing Kira did when off duty was ask for Odo's location.

"Constable Odo is in Quark's Bar on the Promenade."  The computer voice answered.

************

Odo sat at the bar looking at Worf and Dax at a table in the middle of the establishment.  He was looking at the way they interacted, and he was trying to figure out any sudden movements or gestures that Dax would make.  He took this very seriously, he always did.  He noticed the way that she smiled and laughed, it was quite different than when she was with her other friends.  It was the way that Kira acted with Shakaar.  Odo started to get angry again, but then remembered that Kira had broken up with the First Minister, and he started to relax again, but only for a second.

"Something interesting?"

He turned quickly and saw Major Kira sitting next to him.

"Oh, Hello Major, what is interesting?"

"That is what I was wondering, you seemed quite taken with Dax and Worf's conversation."

"Oh that.  I was just thinking.  I must have started to let my eyes wonder around the bar.  Habit of mine.  How are you doing today Major?"

"I'm doing quite well, thank you.  How are you?"

"I'm fine.  Nothing interesting today either.  I'm starting to wonder if this station needs security anymore, everyone seems to be behaving in a pleasant manner.  I hate that."  He said with a slight smile.

Kira was to busy thinking to notice the joke. "Is that why you asked to be replaced?  Getting bored around here."  Her voice was a little harder than she meant, but she was hurt that he would keep something from her.

"You found out about that?"

"Yes, the Captain told me today.  Why Odo?"

"It was just something personnel, Major.  But I have reconsidered now."

"Too personal to share with your best friend?" she asked.

"This... yes.  But you don't have to worry Major.  It is no longer a problem.  If you will excuse me, I have to get back to work."  Odo got up and left.

Kira watched him go, than looked over to Dax and Worf's table.  She tried to see anything that would get Odo's attention.  She couldn't find a thing.  Just the two having an enjoyable time it looked like to her.

"What can I get you today Major?"  Quark asked from behind the bar.

"The usual."

Quark went about mixing the drink. "What seems to be the problem Major?"

Kira looked up, annoyed at his idle chatter.

"That bad, huh?" Quark said as he gave her the drink.  "It's about Odo right?"

She looked up again.  "What do you know about it?"

Quark looked around the bar. "Well, you know I don't like to pry into others personnel business, but sometimes it is just a little hard to ignore."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I don't know if I should tell you.  It isn't really any of your business either is it?"  Quark smiled at the Major.

Kira stood and was about to grab Quark.  But he backed down.  "All right, no need to get violent.  Geez.  If it is that important I'll tell you.  All I know is what I have seen the last couple of days."

Quark went on to tell Kira about how Odo's mood has been getting more and more unusual for the last couple of months.  Then he told her that last week Odo had been watching Worf and Dax a lot.  He even had been talking to Dax and Worf much more than usual.

When Quark was done, Kira finished her drink and looked at him.  "Quark, I think that for the first time you've actually helped me."

"My pleasure."

Kira gave him one more stare before heading over to Dax.

"Now you owe me one.  Both of you." Quark said looking at Kira than towards Odo's office.

************

"Nerys! I'm so glad you're back," Dax said as she hugged Kira, "How are you, how was the vacation?"

"We can talk about that later, I have something else to discuss with you.  Alone," Kira said while looking at Worf, "Sorry Commander, can I borrow her for a minute?"

"Of course Major."

"Thank you," she barely waited for the reply as she started to push Dax toward the back of the bar.

"What is wrong Nerys?"  Dax asked as she was gently pushed into a chair on the back wall.

Kira sat in the chair across from Dax.  

"Odo.  He has been acting strangely ever since I got back," she paused for a second, "Quark said that he has been that way for at least a week.  Do you have any idea why?"

Dax froze and quickly came up with an answer, "Well, I don't really know.  Has he been acting unusually?  I haven't noticed."

"Quark said that you had been talking to each other quite a bit while I was gone."

"Oh yes.  We were talking about a case that he was trying to solve.  Something about a Klingon being robbed or something."

"Why would he be talking to you about it, were you a witness?"

"No, but I am somewhat of an expert on Klingon customs.  So he thought I could help."

Kira thought for a moment, "I don't remember seeing any Klingon robberies on the station crime reports."

Dax was starting to get nervous, "Well, it wasn't a real case.  It was one of his mysteries that he reads.  I guess he really gets involved in solving them."

"I didn't know Odo read modern mysteries.  The only books I see him with are those old Earth detective stories."

"Maybe he wanted a change."

"I guess.  Are you sure you didn't talk about anything else?"

"Well, yes.  The usual things: Starfleet, the Dominion, Cardassia, relationships, Ferengis, Bajor.  The basic stuff."

"Did you say relationships? Why would you talk to Odo about your relationships?"

"I didn't. He wanted to know some information about them.  Trill, Human, Klingon.  I guess he just wants to learn about it.  It's not a topic that he has a lot of experience with."

Kira sat there in silence.

"Nerys?" Dax touched her shoulder.

"Thank you Jadzia."

"No problem Nerys.  So, how was that vacation."

Kira sunk in her seat and sighed, then prepared to go through the whole story again.

************

After her conversation with Dax, she was even more curious about Odo's behavior, so she went back to Quark.

"Quark?"

"Yes, Major."

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"For you? Anything."

"Yes... Anyway, can you tell me anything that Odo has discussed with you over the last week?"

"Hmm.  That is personal.  But if it is a favor for you then I guess I can tell.  Odo has been paying attention to a certain relationship on the station, and does not think that they belong together.  He believes that she could do better, if you know what I mean."  Quark winked.

"Who, what couple?"

"I've told you all I know about it.  Why don't you ask the Constable?"

Kira looked at him.  Then turned and left the bar.  

She went to her quarters to think this all over.  Her best friend was so upset about something, that he almost left the station.  It sounds like he is in love with someone, but she is in another relationship that he doesn't agree to.  Who?

It all started to make sense now.  Odo has been paying close attention to Worf and Dax.  It is obvious that Odo and Worf are not that good of friends.  Furthermore, Odo's mood has been quite down almost ever since Worf and Dax became intimate.

She got off her bed and stood up, "Prophets!  Odo is in love with Jadzia!"

She was almost happy that her friend was in love, but then it hit her.  All this time she thought that Odo would never be interested in love or relationships.  But the truth was that he just wasn't interested in her that way.  On the same day that she realized she loved him, she already lost him.

*************

Next Day

"I was so close!" Odo said as he paced in his office, "She was right there, asking for an explanation, and I couldn't tell her."

Odo didn't know if that was a good thing or not.  He would like to get it off his chest but two things interfered: The fact that the Major might not feel the same way.  And she has just broken up with someone, it is much too soon.

All his reasoning didn't make it any easier.  But he was sure that staying here was the best thing.  Even if he never told her, being with her, as a friend, was a privilege he didn't want to give up.

The doors suddenly opened, and Major Kira walked in, almost surprising Odo, but he didn't let it show.

"Major, good morning.  Can I help you?"

"Good Morning.  Umm.  I thought that I could help you Odo."

Odo turned his head, "Excuse me?"

Kira motioned for the chairs and they sat.  Odo looked at her, and could tell that she was nervous.

"Odo.  I talked to Dax, and Quark.  To find out why you would want to leave the station, I know it was none of my business, but I was worried.  Anyway, I think I know why you did it."

Odo's confused face changed into a nervous face of his own.  "Did you?"

"Yes.  I have noticed how your behavior has been different for a while.  And I thought that it might have been the problems with the Dominion, or difficulties adjusting to being a Humanoid.  But I know have figured out that it all started when a certain couple started a relationship.  Now Odo, I want to get this all out then I'll go." 

 The major paused and waited for a nod, which he gave her since he was in a state of shock and couldn't speak anyway.

"I know Odo... what it is like to feeling that way for someone, and have to keep it inside, for the fear of embarrassing yourself, or the other person.  I know the hurt and pain that you feel when you realize that that person doesn't feel the same way about you.  But you have to realize that, even though a intimate relationship can't be made, it should never have to ruin the friendship.  Sometimes just being good friends is almost as good as a intimate relationship.  Sometimes better actually.  Nothing has to change Odo, no matter what anyone tells you.  The friendship can always last, it's a lot stronger than you think."

She smiled and nodded to show she was done.  Odo just sat there.

"Odo?"

"Thank you Major.  I'm glad that you found out.  That took a lot off my chest, and I didn't have to say a word.  I'm also glad you understand, and I will take your advice to heart.  Thank you again Major."

Kira stood up. "Well, I'm happy to hear that.  I've got to get to Ops now, but I'll see you later okay?"

"Of course Major. Good day."

Kira walked out the doors, and Odo stared out after her, until he melted into a puddle on his chair.  He never felt worse in his entire life.

************

Odo decided that he better get up and start work.  He morphed back into shape and strode over to Quark's.

"Odo.  I saw the Major walk out of your office a while ago?  You two have a little chat?"

"Yes, she told me she talked to you," Odo's voice was dry and anger filled.

Quark picked up on the sound. "Guess it didn't go so well?"

 "How could you?  I thought that I could trust you with this, I thought that maybe you were a friend after all.  I was a fool ever to believe that, I should never have trusted you.  I never will again."

Odo stomped out of the bar, leaving a confused Quark and a couple of frightened customers.

************

Later in the day

Kira sat at the bar, and looked around.  Odo was never late for one of there Springball games, he was getting quite good at it.  Then she realized that he might have forgotten since she was gone last week, or he might have felt that she wasn't up to it so soon after her break up.

Before she could get up to go look for him, Quark came into view.

"Hello Major.  I don't know what you told Odo, but I never said anything about him, and I wish that you would tell him that."

"What are you talking about Quark?"

"I'm talking about your little discussion with the Constable this morning.  After you left he came into my bar and almost ripped me to shreds.  I don't know what you did to him, but I've seen him so angry before. Well..."

"Well what?"

"Oh No you don't.  I'm not saying another word."

"I don't understand why he would act that way.  I just told him that I understood how it felt to be in love, and not get the feelings returned.  I told him that although Dax might not feel the same way that he does, it shouldn't ruin their friendship."

"Dax?"

"Yes.  I better go find her, to see if she said anything to him."

Kira bolted out the door to find Dax.  And Quark stood there confused again, something he seemed to be doing a lot of lately.

"Dax?  What was she talking..." Quark suddenly got the picture.  And for only the third time in his life, he decided to do something to help another person.  He asked the computer for Odo's location, then walked over to the Security office."

************

Dax's Quarters

"Nerys.  What can I do for you?"  Dax asked as Kira pushed her was into the quarters.

Kira turned around and said, "Did you talk to Odo today?"

"No I didn't.  Why?"

"You didn't?  Then I don't understand it."

"Understand what?  What is going on Nerys?"

"I finally figured out what had been bothering Odo.  And I talked to him about it."

************

Security

Odo walked into his office and froze.  Quark was sitting in his chair.

"What are you doing here Quark?  I suggest you leave."

"No I can't.  You see, these darn Humons on this station have finally turned me soft, and now I feel as though I must help you."

"You have helped enough already.  Now go away Quark."

"So you can pack?  I know that you were just in Ops.  You did it didn't you?  Told Sisko that you were leaving."

"Yes I did, and I recommended that Commander Worf take over my position.  He will not be as lenient to you as I was.  But then again, that was when I almost trusted you."

"Yes, enough with that Odo.  I'm here to tell you that the Major was confused about matters when she talked to you."

************

Dax's

"Odo in love with me?" Dax sat back in her chair with a smile, "No, I don't think so."

"But the way that he has been studying you and Commander Worf?  And he said that he didn't agree with a certain relationship on this station.  It could only be you."

"Wait.  You talked to him about this?"

"Yes, I told him that although you don't feel the same way, it doesn't have to end the friendship."

"You said me?  My name?"

"Well, no.  I just told him that I understood how it is to be in love with someone, and not have those feelings returned."

"You do?"

"Yes.  Well, I guess I can tell you.  I have to tell someone.  Yesterday I realized that I was... in love.  With Odo."

Dax's smile grew larger and she stood up, "That is wonderful!"

Kira frowned, "Not really he doesn't feel the same about me."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, it was obvious from after our discussion."

"The one that you never mentioned a name?"

"Yes, I... you mean?  He wasn't in love with you?"

"Afraid not Nerys.  He's been in love with the same woman for along time."  Dax said as she started to point her finger.

************

Security

"She thought I was in love with Commander Dax?"

"Yep.  And I can tell you one thing.  She didn't look too happy about it.  In fact, I would say that she looked pretty sad.  Which usually means only one thing."

Quark barely got the last words out before Odo started to sprint out the door.

Halfway to the Major's quarters he heard his name being called.  He stopped and turned around.  He saw the Major.  She was running towards him, so he started after her.  They stopped an inch away from each other.

Kira looked up into his eyes, and saw something that was always there, but this was the first time she noticed it.  _He is in love with me._

Odo looked down into the Major's eyes, and saw the same exact thing.  And he realized that it has always been there, he just never noticed.  _She is in love with me._

Neither had to say a word, they both knew.  Kira made the first move, and jumped into his arms.  Odo wrapped his arms around her, and they kissed, and for that moment everything seemed right.

But after the daze of the moment wore off, Odo suddenly looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked, still holding on to him.

"I know what you said about friendship and all.  But I guess my anger overwhelmed me, and I told Sisko that I was going to leave, affective immediately."

Kira's eyes shot open.  

Odo grabbed her hand, "Let's go."

************

Captain Sisko's Office

The captain sat in his chair looking out his door waiting.  He didn't have to wait long.

Odo and Kira came dashing up to the door, and he let them in before they could even buzz at the door.

Odo stepped up to the desk, "Captain, I apologize, but I'm going to have to take back my previous request."

Sisko smiled at him, then at the Major. "Already taken care of Constable."

Odo gave the captain a quizzical stare.

"Quark called me almost as soon as you left the office.  And there is no apology needed here.  I think I can understand.  Is that all?"

Odo looked at him then at the Major.  Both had big grins.  "Thank you Captain."  And with that, Odo started his own grin.

Odo and Kira walked out of the office, and into the lifts.

Odo turned to Kira and asked, "So, I missed our Springball game.  Are you still up for a match?"

Kira leaned into him and gave him a very passionate kiss. "I think we can think of something a little more imaginative to do tonight.  Don't you?"

Odo looked down at the beautiful face. "I have much to learn.  My experience is quite limited."

"I know.  But I also know that you are a fast learner.  And I am a wonderful teacher.  You'll see."

The End**__**

I wrote this years ago.  Probably during the fourth season, I was just getting into the Trek universe, I was young, and I think my writing has improved since, but please tell me what you thought about it.

demskyr@onid.orst.edu**__**


End file.
